


Solved

by abscontrix



Series: Deciphered [1]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Sherlock, D/s, Domestic, F/M, Handcuffs, Smut, Top!Watson, Topping from the Bottom, domestic bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abscontrix/pseuds/abscontrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cup of tea, Watson?” he inquired crisply as he bounced up to head to the kitchen.</p><p>“No, thanks.” She closed her book with a muffled thud that Sherlock blinked at. “But you could bring me some handcuffs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solved

music: the black keys - tighten up

~~~

Sherlock was working on the floor, as usual; Joan lounged in her favorite chair, book in hand. It had actually been quite a stressful day earlier, but she’d handled it. And now she was handling it by avoiding it with a book. She tried to keep her foot from tapping, her body from shifting, but of course Sherlock noticed.

“Cup of tea, Watson?” he inquired crisply as he bounced up to head to the kitchen.

Joan sighed and rolled her eyes. If he knew she was tense, he knew what she really wanted. He’d probably already cataloged her level of arousal and place in her menstrual cycle. As annoying as he was when he rattled off the reasons he knew he was right, this faking ignorance thing was worse.

“No, thanks.” She closed her book with a muffled thud that Sherlock blinked at. “But you could bring me some handcuffs.”

They’d used them before, of course. Sherlock was clearly desperate for them, ever ‘practicing’ slipping them, leaving the first pairs she’d seen dangling from the library ladder. Still, he asked the question: “Which model?”

Joan had learned quite a bit about the merits of the different materials and engineering, but she usually preferred to let Sherlock choose (usually some stolen NYPD ones). But tonight, she had something in mind.

“The next set you haven’t solved.” Sherlock flashed the half-smile that meant he was pleased and mildly surprised, and his eyes were warm as he appraised his partner for the umpteenth time. Then, he scurried off, stripping shirtless on the way. He returned with a silver set - nothing special to Joan’s eyes - and the picking tool and key in the other. He crouched to offer both to her. Well trained, Joan thought with her own fleeting half-smile. She took the cuffs and key, released the moving arm on each side. “Turn around.”

Sherlock obeyed easily, drawing his wrists against his lower back. She ratcheted him in slowly, noticing the goosebumps tightening across his back. She rubbed the tensed skin with a warm, flat palm, soothing him slightly before they got started. “Come back to me.”

He shuffled around, eyes already half-lidded in the mild trance of submission, but irises still very focused on her face. He pushed as close to her as possible, crotch against the chair between her knees, standing on his knees so that his face was close to hers. She tenderly caressed a stubbled jaw, and his eyes closed in pleasure. Small, sure fingers stroked across his scalp, nails raked ever so slightly behind his ears, tousling his hair. Sherlock’s breathing was slow and steady, and he licked his lips slowly.

~

It had taken a little tinkering to find a way for him to fuck her in his cuffs; finally, she had bent over the table, legs spread, and he had slid up into her. She felt herself open to him, folds of labia dragging across the head of his cock, then a deeper jolt of pleasure when he filled her completely. She was proud of his obedience, but that was swiftly slipping from her mind as he started to move inside her.

Because of the angle, he had to hunch over her, his weight gently pressing into her back. All of the force and finesse had to come through his legs; fortunately, he’d been doing a lot of the stay-awake squats and had built up quite an endurance. Still, his movements as he thrust up into her were jerking, desperate, and his breath was hot on her back as he gasped into her shoulderblades. The movements pressed her against the lightly rounded edge of the table, grinding her hips against the wood; that would leave a nice ache in the morning.

For some reason, she found her thoughts wandering to whether any of his prostitutes had topped from the bottom like this, if their services went that specific. It had seemed to serve him well so far, though of course she often topped from the top, hands sliding up his arms to the cuffs at the bedposts while she rode him…

“Miss Watson, I- must insist- you stop- getting- distracted,” choked out Sherlock, hips grinding against hers insistently. “Neither- of us- should be thinnnnnn, ah, thinking- right- now.” His words twisted into a whine when Joan dropped one hip, changing the angle of his cock inside her and the dig of her hips into the table. Hard huffs and hard thrusts accompanied the breaks between words.

He was right, of course, and Joan started grinding back harder, bucking her hips against his, spreading her legs wider as she ran a foot up the back of his leg, then hooked it around the back of his knee. His strange upward thrusts pushed his cock against her clit on each stroke; the pleasure was building up, electric, like rubbing a balloon on carpet. Her arousal buzzed through her; she savored the rub of Sherlock’s cock inside her, the light slap of his balls against her clit. For his part, she could hear his gasps turn to wheezes, his rhythm degenerating into frenzied, desperate jerks.

Joan pushed her whole body back, palms flat and skidding across the table, as Sherlock’s erratic thrusts pushed her toward the edge - she heard her own whining grunts as he fucked into her, _hard_. They were both frantic to come, and she felt herself clench around him as pleasure blossomed from her core, caught on a razor-thin line of _oh fuck, right there_. She closed her eyes to focus on the sensations and felt him slowing, concerned perhaps.

“I didn’t stay to stop.”

Sherlock practically bounced up into her, pumping her through her orgasm. She felt herself clamp down on his cock, so tight but so slick. She was electrified, high, and she could see how Sherlock could give up drugs so long as he could still have sex like this. Joan choked out as gasp as she hit a peak of pleasure, feeling as though her entire body was illuminated by how good Sherlock’s ministrations felt. “Oh, Sherlock, _good_ ,” she murmured, and his strangled cry barely preceded his last few thrusts before he was swept up in his own orgasm. He collapsed on top of her, digging her hips into the table even further, but Joan was content for both of them to catch their breath for a moment.

The _click_ was subtle over the sounds of their mixed panting, but Joan heard it, and felt Sherlock’s arms encircle her a moment later, handcuffs dangling gamely off one of his wrists. She turned slightly to flash him a smile and he nuzzled her below the chin, kissed her neck. After a few long moments pressed together, Sherlock conjured a silken robe for Joan and slid his boxers back up, apparently prepared to resume his work.

“I’ll take that cup of tea now, thanks." 

Sherlock scurried into the kitchen while Joan returned to her book, now able to focus on the plot. She touched Sherlock’s cheek softly when he returned with her oolong (her favorite, picked up from a tiny market in which no one spoke English), and he settled back onto the floor, happy and relaxed. Joan settled back into her chair, occasionally smoothing out a tense line in Sherlock’s shoulder or running her fingers through his hair; he pushed himself into the touch when it was offered, but he became clearly absorbed in the work again, mental gears kicking up after a pleasurable respite. All was clearly well in 221b, and Joan let herself drop into her book, satisfied and content. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like heavier S/M stuff, I'd also recommend you check out 'Yes, Boss.'


End file.
